


Warmth In Every Moment

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Ashe POV, Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Reincarnation, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, brief hyperfixating, the game is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: An evening in the fluffy, married life of Linhardt, Ashe, and Caspar. With their cats.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhard von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Warmth In Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/gifts).



Ashe hummed as he watched his tiny avatar gather little bundles of wood and weeds. He was still new to the Animal Crossing series, but he enjoyed exploring and building in a little deserted island with cute little animal friends. The new game had already brought him hours of entertainment. But as much fun as the Switch game was, he was even happier to hang out with his husbands while he played.

Linhardt, comfortably leaned against Ashe, briefly hummed along as he stared at his laptop. Ashe glanced over at the screen, a bright rectangle in the comfortable dimness of their living room. Linhardt tapped steadily at the keyboard, and the screen flicked between various websites. Ashe recognized the Animal Crossing logo on several of them. Eventually, Lin tabbed back to his excel sheet and typed in game information with his usual single-mindedness.

“Whoa, hey, don’t step on my face,” Caspar chided good-naturedly. Ashe glanced down to where Caspar sprawled at their feet. Despite his prone position, Caspar was able to gently lift one of their many cats off his face and onto the floor beside him.

The cat, their fluffy little tuxedo kitty, was not deterred. He hopped onto their coffee table and sniffed at their dishes from dinner. “Caspar, Mr.Socks is about to finish your pasta,” Ashe warned.

“What!” Caspar sat up and lifted Mr.Socks, who trailed some white hairs as he meowed in protest. “Hey, no more people food for you today,” Caspar rebuked, even as he sat there and bundled the fluffy Mr.Socks into his arms. “That’s right, buddy, people food is bad for you,” he cooed. Mr.Socks settled down and began to purr loudly.

Ashe smiled at his cute, buff husband. He looked up and saw one of their other cats, their lanky calico kitty named Magpie. Magpie was perched atop the windowsill, yellow gaze locked on the dirty dishes. With a sigh, Ashe knew it was time to clean up. Yet, as he glanced at each of his husbands, he realized he was reluctant to end their time together. He valued their casual, post-dinner hangout time as much as treasured dinnertime itself, along with every single moment that he could spend with his wonderful husbands.

Meanwhile, Caspar stood and took the empty spot on the couch next to Ashe, Mr.Socks still in his arms. Their third kitty, a fluffy, striped brown tabby with an extra-fluffy white tummy, leaped onto the back of the couch and stretched languidly. Then the kitty sniffed at Linhardt’s hair and tried to lick it. Lin startled and tried to lean away, but he couldn’t quite escape.

Ashe smiled and picked the cat up in one hand before setting her down on the floor. “Lin doesn’t need a bath, Muffin,” he told her apologetically. Muffin simply sat at his feet, as if indifferent, and began grooming her front paw.

Linhardt set his laptop down, pushing back some of their discarded plates in the process. He reached up and untied his favorite white tie, letting his long hair free. As usual, Ashe’s gaze was drawn to the glossy green locks of his smart, slender husband. Lin merely frowned and commented, “I should brush this out.”

Ashe reached over and ran his fingers through Lin’s lovely hair. “I could do that if you want,” he offered with a faint, freckled blush. Despite the many years they’d spent together, he still felt so honored whenever he could touch Lin’s long locks or even Caspar’s short hair.

Linhardt hummed at the offer, unconsciously leaning into Ashe’s hand. Caspar leaned around Ashe to mutually admire their green-haired husband; he was still petting Mr. Socks. “You know, I think your hair’s great, but why not cut it short?” Caspar asked. “I know you get kinda annoyed taking care of it sometimes, right?”

Linhardt looked to them, and again Ashe found himself caught in how striking Lin’s intelligent blue eyes were. “It is a time-consuming chore to brush every day,” he admitted while brushing stray green strands from his face, “but if I cut my hair short, I would have to keep cutting it. I might as well let it stay long.” He tied his hair back in a simple ponytail, until later when Ashe knew they would move to the bedroom and he could brush Lin’s hair as they wound down for the evening. Or, Ashe thought, he would brush it in the morning, while Lin was still sleepy and Caspar ran around the apartment trying to feed their cats.

Then Ashe realized that Linhardt and Caspar must have kept talking, because Caspar suddenly asked him, “Ashe, you’re spacing out more than Lin does. Are you getting tired already?” While he spoke, Muffin padded across the back of the couch and onto Caspar’s shoulders. 

As Ashe smiled at Caspar and the kitties, he was struck with a strong sense of déjà vu. Something about sitting together with his husbands after a good meal, in a warm house, with so many cats… as if they had done this before, more times than Ashe could count. Then he realized that said husbands were both watching him, so he quickly replied, “Oh, sorry! I guess I am a little tired. Let me clear the plates away, and then I’ll go get ready for bed.”

With a sleepy yawn, Linhardt closed his laptop. “Ok, I’ll see you there,” he said simply.

Ashe leaned in and pecked Linhardt’s cheek, and smiled as Lin turned and kissed him back, briefly, gently, before getting up. He turned off his switch before following suit, clearing the dishes away and humming a tune. Caspar carried the cats to the bedroom because they had long ago learned that the felines could not be dissuaded from curling up with them at night. As Ashe watched his loves go about their evening ritual before bed, the sense of déjà vu from earlier lingered. He decided that he would happily live this life a hundred times with Linhardt and Caspar by his sides, and their cats.

**Author's Note:**

> More Lincashe for the masses! Thank you Leeeeeee for all the support :D Also I too like to put info of my latest fixations into excel spreadsheets, and so I wonder, does anyone else do this?
> 
> Thank y’all for reading! If you like my work, then please check out my personal/writing https://twitter.com/Squishy_Jerry !


End file.
